


a short FrUK drabble

by MaryEve



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryEve/pseuds/MaryEve
Summary: Arthur is overworked but he has to keep going.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Kudos: 31





	a short FrUK drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proof read it and I don't plan to. It was mostly a self-indulgent piece after I felt anxious.

A fist clenched around the cup's handle. Eyebrows furrowed and darkened eyes. A quick sip of caffeine before going back to quick tapping on the keyboard. The svelte fingers seemed to be in a hurry to go somewhere.

Yet, Arthur could look focused on the outside but it didn't reflect the thoughts inside his mind. He drank until the last drop of his tea in an attempt to push his thoughts away. They screamed and scratched against the inside of his skin and his skull. The blond man stopped for a moment and stared at the screen in front of him. It was getting late and this paper was due tomorrow. He wasn't even half done and he was out of tea. His elbows laid on the table as he deeply, almost painfully, massaged his temples, letting out an exhausted sigh. _No. I need to stay focus and finish this._ He told himself. The more he forced himself to concentrate and work, the more the thoughts invaded his body. His vision blurred slowly. Blinking away the worries was useless.

Arthur was so focused on mentally battling his instincts that he didn't hear or feel someone else entered the room. The other man knocked gently on the opened door and approached him from behind. The knock awakened Arthur enough to realise his husband entered the room. 

"Not now, Francis. I still have work to do." 

Francis stood behind his husband and ran his hands on his chest. 

"Hey chéri. Don't you want to go to bed with me?" Francis breathed in his ear. Arthur didn't know if hearing the frenchman's voice or feeling the contact of his hands on him made it all stop. Suddenly, the scratching was replaced by the waves sweeping the ocean floor. 

"I told you that I-" 

"I know. I know" Francis's hands travelled up to Arthur's side of head as he laid a soft kiss Arthur's neck. "I just think you need to sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow morning and you'll be able to tackle your work better. what do you say?" 

Arthur closed his eyes. Althought Arthur admitted he was right, his stubbornness wouldn't let go just yet. 

"I just need to finish this first and I'll go to bed then." 

"Arthur." 

He couldn't fool Francis. He just knew. He kissed Arthur's neck one last time and offered his hand to grab. Arthur grabbed it and stood up. 

"Alright. Alright. I'm only doing this for you though." Arthur said. 

Francis smiled and led him to their bedroom. He knew that was a lie. 

"Of course, mon amour. You're so considerate." 


End file.
